Broke
by Simply Cool
Summary: That's because none of them had had a bond as strong as Percy and Annabeth. They had never had to go through what they did, but in the end it was for the good of them because it strengthened Percy and Annabeth's relationship. They had a unique bond. Soulmates. And soulmates were never suppose to let each other go. But he did. It's all his fault. Rated T for character death.


Every time someone died, he died with them.

Just a little part.

But enough to hurt him.

Then the war came.

The one he had joked about with his girlfriend.

"We can kick back and let the other demigods do the work."

And now he was standing there, paralysed with shock, as she was stabbed in the stomach.

Thalia, a blaze of silver and black flew past him, and together she and Zeus defeated the giant.

Annabeth lay on the ground, unmoving.

Cautiously he approached her, pale and shaking.

"Annabeth?" his voice trembled.

Her grey eyes, stained red with blood, slowly opened and rolled around her head to find him.

Hesitantly he reached out and brushed hair away from her face.

Thalia collapsed on her knees beside him and screamed for a medic.

She glared at Percy, who was crouching, his face frozen in an emotion of horror.

The Apollo kids swarmed around her like bees as the fighting stopped. They had won.

But Percy was still scared.

Percy and Thalia were pushed back as the Apollo kids muttered chants and healing pastes were applied.

He never got to see her beautiful face one last time. He never got to comfort her as she died.

There was no light at the end of this tunnel.

When they stepped back, she was covered in a shroud, hiding her dead face from Percy.

He was glad. He didn't think he could stay strong if he did see it.

Thalia trembled next to him, her hands over her mouth, before flinging herself over the dead body, pulling down the shroud to have a last look.

Percy turned away. He didn't want to see her. He was in too much pain.

Piper lay dead and so did Frank. There were to many deaths.

The tears bit at his eyes, but he refused to let them out.

"Percy," the voice was warm and sympathetic. Grover steered his friend away from where his dead girlfriend lay.

* * *

Percy Jackson never turned up for meals. Chiron had tried to coax him out of his cabin, but Percy had turned his head away, looking as frail and old as an 80 year old would.

Occasionally Thalia and Grover turned up at his cabin, where they would sit in silence and stare at the wall of pictures.

Jason had got over Piper. He was currently dating Diana, a Roman daughter of Mars.

Idiot, Percy thought. Completely untrustworthy and unloyal.

Hazel however, was not dating anyone, but she would still talk to people and was becoming friendlier by the day.

That's because none of them had had a bond as strong as Percy and Annabeth. They had never had to go through what they did, but in the end it was for the good of them because it strengthened Percy and Annabeth's relationship. They had a unique bond. Soulmates. And soulmates were never supposed to let each other go. But he did. He was stupid enough to let panic seize his legs and plant them to the ground, glueing the soles o his feet to the floor.

And if Annabeth had had to die painfully, alone, while he stood there like a coward, he would torture himself everyday.

It's all his fault.

* * *

A new demigod came to camp. Her name was Kiara, and her mother was Athena.

"Would you like to call your father?" Chiron asked one day.

"No thank you, Chiron," the 10-year-old said. "I'm going to the camp sing-along now."

"Very well," he sighed, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Off you go."

This was one of the rare days where Percy Jackson turned up for Camp Sing-Along. Not that he ever sang. He simply stared desolately at the Camp fire, worlds away in his own little universe.

One night Kiara guided him back to his Cabin. Percy walked like a tranced zombie.

She smiled at him, not knowing he was sad.

"Hey Percy, who's that?"

He stiffened. "Annabeth."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe?"

She was about to ask again, when she saw one big, teardrop fall from his eye on to the picture with a splash that echoed round the silent room.

She was stunned.

"Night, Percy."

She slipped out, leaving him staring at a picture but not really seeing it.

* * *

Sometimes he would have nightmares, and wake screaming. Chiron would be called and go in to comfort the 19-year-old, but he would beg, crying and screaming, the salt-water fountain going crazy, for Annabeth. Sometimes it got so bad Poseidon would be called in.

One recurring nightmare Chiron had noticed he had was Annabeth getting tortured. He would jerk, and shout "No! Annabeth! Stop it! Her ankle! No! Take me! Please! Stop it! ANNABETH!"

Argus now had a permanent station outside the boy's cabin at night.

What Tartarus had done to that boy, nobody knew. He had cracked, gone- gone- INSANE. Chiron had realised that. Percy Jackson, his son, student, and favourite, had gone insane.

* * *

"Hey, Becky!"

"What?"

"You see that cutie over there?"

"Yeah!"

"Apparently he's the one who went to Tartarus. He's totally nuts!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Marisa told me!"

"Aw! He looked so cute as well!"

"But look how skinny he is..."

"And his eyes..."

"They're haunted..."

"Hold on! That's PERCY JACKSON?!"

"I know right? He used to be so dreamy!"

"He's changed..."

"Ew!"

"What?"

"He has, oh my gods, a GREY STREAK!"

"No!"

"Yes! Check it out!"

"Ew! Oh, gross! He's not cute anymore!"

This was what Percy heard everyday, walking to the beach. When he got there he would sit down and stare out at the sea, feeling empty without Annabeth sitting beside him. His eyes were dry and he no longer felt the sharp new stab of grief. All he felt was a dull, sickening throb that pulsed in his stomach.

Sometimes one of his friends would come down with him and make the occasional joke from time to time.

But Percy ignored them. Jokes were no longer a part of his life.

* * *

He had broke.

His heart had literally stopped beating.

The cursed weapon, Riptide, lay in his chest.

And the ghost of a smile lingered on his face as a note was stuck to the table beside him.

_I'm coming Annabeth._

* * *

_**A/N-**  
_

_**I cried writing this. All of those fics about Percy beingheroic as Annabeth died, holding her in his lap and crying, I think that's too unrealistic. Percy's too... I don't know... Loyal to showing strength in front of others. He would cry alone.**_

_**I'm sorry if I made you upset. :(**_

_**~ Simply Cool xx**_


End file.
